trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
OpposingJanet
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 Earth years) |screenname = opposingJanet |style = In a way reminiscent of Kebo from Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, he makes frequent references to his horns and begins each conversation with "attention chumps!" regardless of who he is talking to. He only capitalises the letter "F" and replaces "h" with "}{". Otherwise he uses standard punctuation. |specibus = Fankind |modus = Clue |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Dunce of Fear |zodiac = Borax |relations = Tussen Narsis - Client Player, Former Kismesis and Formerly Unrequited Matesprit Parels Cododd - Matesprit Szafir Lavdia - Kismesis Gehitu Soucis - Moirail Oliwin Hashas - Server Player Canguro - Lusus/Sprite Conjuror Demantur - Ancestor}}Adamas Hrasek, also known by his Trollian handle, opposingJanet, is a troll living on Alternia. His handle refers to his disdain for Troll Charles Janet’s version of the periodic table of elements, which relates to his fondness for science. He has brown blood and does not support the hemospectrum. Character Introduction You are the DUNCE OF FEAR, or you will be once you awake on DERSE. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF TIME AND AIR, which is inhabited by FROGS. There, the enemies drop XENON GRIST and serve the feared DENIZEN TYPHEUS, but you'll surely be able to overcome them with the help of your trusty FANKIND strife specibus. Your username is opposingJanet, you use the CLUE fetch modus and attention c}{umps! you speak in a way t}{at only serves to ampliFy the ridiculously }{uge size oF your Filter }{orns. Lusus/Sprite Adamas's lusus is a kangaroo-like creature named Canguro. It was killed when Oliwin lost her internet connection and accidentally dropped a toilet on top of the lusus, as she had been Adamas's server player. Tussen helped Adamas to prototype Canguro into the Kernelsprite. The Kernelsprite was later second tier prototyped with one of Adamas's Joke Book, which made it into a carefree Sprite that jumped around everywhere cracking jokes. It was dubbed Jogurosprite by Adamas, but later renamed Uselessprite. Mythological Role More information about Adamas's role as the Dunce of Fear shall come at a later date. Land The Land of Time and Air is inhabited by Frog consorts. They are not the Frogs necessary to create a new universe however, and resemble Dendrobatidae. LOTAA itself is covered in clocks and heavy winds, which turn the hands on the clocks causing disruption in the villages built on the clock faces. The winds are revealed to be the breath of Typheus, who was woken by the arrival of Adamas. Adamas, Flem, Polk and Villas later visit LOTAA to battle Typheus. Adamas is killed in the fight, but his teammates manage to get him to his Quest Bed in time for him to ascend to Andrew Hussie Tier. As the newly risen Mage of Breath, he manages to quell the heavy winds and finish Typheus. Trivia *Adamas’s horns were supposed to resemble morel mushrooms. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:A Million Ways To Die Category:Dunnedays